The Awakening
It was a cloudy afternoon, it didn't look that special but it kind of, was that special. Cluckles knew that today Tyrone Doombringer would be coming back from his trip. This trip was not any trip, for if his dad succeeded, it would mean that he won the war. The mad city war. Suddenly, he saw flying, he got his hands ready, he may have to fight. Then he saw it, Tyrone. His dad. Right there, flying. Then they suddenly fell to the ground. Tyrone looked over "How'd it go?" his father didn't need to say a word, just grin, and he knew how it went. He won, they won, WE won, he thought. Tyrone, lost for words said "I will train you to use the stones, then we shall perform the awakening. Not understanding a word of this, Cluckles said "The what?" Tyrone looked over and laughed. Oh forget it, I'll tell you when you're older. He knew there was no point to arguing. His dad would always consider himself young even though he was almost a teen. He wanted to make some small talk so he could comprehend this. He just said "You seem a little happy." Unfortunately, this made his dad think he was even younger! "Oh, forget it, you'd never understand." He wanted to know more, he was dizzy from all the questions he wanted to ask his father. They hadn't talked in 2 years. Tyrone spoke "Can you help me in my quest. It has to be you, according to the prophecy and I am way too old." Cluckles knew the answer in seconds, "yes." They both grinned and he asked, "When?" Tyrone looked at him and said "in 6 years, when you are 18, the power kills many over the age of 40, you cannot try now. It is too dangerous." Tyrone nodded, he understood. 5 years later "Tomorrow." His dad said, he somehow understood immediately, he was overjoyed. After 18 years of waiting. He'd finally get to harness the power and potentially die. His dad spoke up "You are amazing in training. If you can't do this, no one can." This was enough to make Cluckles grin and smile a little. He knew he had to get a good nights' sleep so he went to bed without another word. An unknown man punched Tyrone "I will never tell you where Cluckles is." The unknown man watched surprisingly and said "A tough one, are ya? Guess I'll have t' force ya! Last chance." Tyrone talked without even listening and said "NEVER!! Kill me, I have wanted to die for years, my son will carry on." Then a white aura came out of their hands, and it hit Tyrone. Tyrone screamed in pain. Although used to experience pain, he had never experienced this type of pain. The power that hit him was enough to destroy a galaxy. He gasped, saying 2 last words "You lost." And then, fell over and died. "Works done here." The unknown man grunted. "Dad?" Cluckles said. "He's dead." a voice said, "what?" cluckles said. "And so are you." He turned around fast, only to see himself getting choked by an invisible power. He couldn't move. He then fought back and fainted. When he woke up, he found them dead. It looked like they had been dead for years. I will awaken now, he thought. Cluckles screeched in pain for the second time that day. The awakening was not pleasant. He felt like he was going to die for 5 hard, long, cold, minutes. Barely able to get out a grunt to symbolize he was alive. He felt as though he were going to fall and then die 1000 times **UNFINISHED** WILL BE FINISHED LATER Another Version Of This Story Will Be Found Below 'Chapter 1: Cluckle's Secret' Unkown Character: MWAHAHHAHA!!! I HAVE DOOMED TERROR TO THE ENTIRE WORLD!! I have found the stones. The stones to ultimate destruction. Cluckles: You seem a little happy. Unkown Character: Yes, son. And you will understand more when you are older. You will help me in this quest. Cluckles: I will, dad? Dad: Yes. We will, together, destroy the world. Cluckles: Now? Dad: In 3 years, after I train you, when you are ready. Cluckles: I am ready now. Dad: No, you are not. Trust me, you need training. Cluckles: Okay has a dissapointed grin. 3 years later Dad: Nice job! Cluckles: Punches Hard! ''I think I got this! Dad: Yes, you do, son. Cluckles: Can I hold the power stones? Dad: Yes, but you should know, they are like Avengers: Infinity War. Touching them kills most, and using them kills all. Cluckles: How will I use them, then? Dad: You must wait years to be able to use them. However, you can still wreak havoc while you wait. Cluckles: When will the awakening happen Dad: Tomorrow Cluckles: You'll die? Dad: Yes, promise me one thing. Cluckles: What? Dad: Do not use the stones until you are 18. Trust me on this one. Cluckles: Why? Dad: I'll tell you tomorrow. Before I die. Now, go to bed. '''3 minutes later' Unkown Criminal: I will kill you, Jim. Dad: Kill me. Dad: My son can carry on my legacy Unkown Criminal: Where is he? Dad: I am not telling Unkown Criminal: TELL ME!! ' Dad: No. Unkown Criminal: This is your last warning! Dad: No, I do not care what you will do to me, but I shall not. Unkown Criminal: All right then. Unkown Criminal: I will get my powers. Dad: I also have powers from the stone, but I must accept death. I shall wait for it. Unkown Criminal: I shall torture you. Dad: if that is the way it has to go, so be it. Unkown Criminal: I will use my powers. Dad: What are you waiting for? Unkwon Criminal: Reinforcements Unkown Criminal: But you're weaker than when I last saw you. DIE!!! ''BLUE LIGHT FLIES OUT OF THEIR HAND!! THIS LIGHT IS BLINDING!! '' Dad: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WIILL NOT TELL- Dad: Blood may be scorching, I may be dying but I shall not tell Unkown Criminal: What are the stones' powers? Dad: I would not tell you if I knew Dad: But from what I've seen. It can do anything. It just needs a powerful person wielding it. Unkown Criminal: I've had it with your lies. Dad: ''Blood spurts out, instantly dies. Unkown Criminal: The awakening must never happen. '''Chapter 2: The Awakening Cluckles: In order to awaken you need 1000 souls of the killed. Cluckles: But when I do, I will rule the mad city universe Lewis Junes: I will kill you before you do. Cluckles: No, you will not. Lewis Junes: Want to test me? Cluckles: Want to test me? Lewis: Yes Cluckles: Okay then. Jets of fire come out of his hand. Lewis shreeks in pain. Lewis: Please stop, please! Ple- Lewis Dies. Cluckles: Business over. I must perform the awakening now, making me more powerful than everyone else. A red gem starts glowing. '' Cluckles: Here are my souls I have collected Red Gem: You have done the necessary. Cluckles: Time for the awakening Red Gem: You may die, are you sure? Cluckes: As sure as ev- ''Cluckles feels pain. Again, he is used to this but this kind hurts more. It hurts like a broken heart. Cluckles: MAKE IT STOP!!! Red Gem: It's almost over Cluckles falls down and seems to die. Red Gem: It's over. Cluckles: No. To Be Continued! Anyone can edit this story along with many others!